


The End Game

by pstar



Series: All the world just went to hell... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pstar/pseuds/pstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not that good with summaries, i'm not even sure where this story will go. <br/>Why does all the crazy happen to Stiles? And who is this new guy? Why is he here? Is he really a Hale? <br/>Time travel? Magic? Predestin appocolyspe? Well,... Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Spaces

It’s a clear night. Black ink sky with hundreds of white, some blinking and some not, imperfections. Little specs of impurities on an otherwise black canvas.

A curious thing, the sky, or space, matter and nothingness. How can something be a something and nothing all at the same time.  How can a thing exist in two worlds but in neither at the same time?  Its story, just like mine is difficult to tell. Or, better then that, to understand. The sky I never took much notice of it. Not until the numbness set into the bottom of my ribs that let me know I was dying. When I could no longer feel my body’s connection the world, that’s when I noticed the sky. Laying face up in the mud of the wooded area around my family’s home, I see.  Flickers of lighting? No, the sky is clear. Must be gunfire flashes. My ears are deaf now. The blood must not be flowing to them anymore. It is harder to breathe.

 

Won’t be long now…

 

 

 

 

Not long at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pray for my family.

 

 

          _The_

**End Game.**

**By Patrick Star**

**Chapter one.**

**Empty spaces.**

 

The strangest feeling I have ever felt in my entire 15 years was the moment my life left my body. It was kind of like sinking and expanding all at the same time. When I was little, my parents took me to beach. I loved it. We played and chased each other all over the sands. We threw the Frisbee around; until it hit Dad in the nose and he frisbee’d in into the sea. I remember standing there for an hour, which at my age was a feat in itself, letting the water rush up on my feet. As the tide pulled the water back into itself, that sinking feeling of your heals into the sand, the sand how it expands with water and tightens in close around your toes. That is what it feels like now. My entire being is slowly, but quickly being swallowed by sand. I’m dying.

Sorry to tell you, there is no light. Or, at least there wasn’t for me. I never really thought about it, to expect such a thing. But who at the age of 15 really does. I was more worried about other things. Maybe my kind doesn’t get the white light. Maybe we are beneath that, or beyond it. I don’t even know if we even have a soul. Humans don’t think so. Well, most human. Okay, most humans who know about us. The ‘super’ natural. It’s really sounds stupid to me. What’s so super? I guess to humans it could be considered super. But I was raised this way. There is nothing super about my nature. It’s normal to me. It’s been much debate between our two kinds for years now. But I’m rambling, I do that sometimes. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was dying… sinking. I’m surprised that’s it’s taking so long. I mean how many tangents does one have to go on before… the end? Oh no, my family! Who will protect my family!? I can’t die! I can’t! Not now. I haven’t lived. I haven’t done anything I was supposed to do. I have got to get up. Got to move. Got to fix this. But I can’t move, it’s too hard to breathe, and I’m sinking more and more… damn it! I guess I don’t have a choice anymore. I guess I am going to die.

 

 

A long time seemed to pass and I became unaware of everything. A complete void, like a deep sleep. Then, there were birds chirping. Annoying fucking birds chorusing above my head. I willed my crusted eyes open very slowly. Cracked my lips apart and took a small breath. It was easier this time, even though my tongue was thick and slimy. Gross. The light was harsh and bright and very intrusive. I clamped my eyes back shut and rolled to one side shielding them with my palms. Too bright… wait. There is no pain. I can move. I sat up quickly and keeping my eyes down, inspected my wounds. Nothing. All gone. Did I heal over night? I must have. But why am I still in the woods. I brought my eyes higher to inspect the grounds. Wait, this isn’t my family’s estate. It smells different, but close. Even though I am healed, the night chill has set in my joints and lifting myself up made me feel like an old man. I think my ankle pop’d five times alone. I need to find the house and my father. He’ll know what to do. I pushed back the immediate thought that if he were around he wouldn’t have left me lying on the ground all night. If he were alive still. Nope, home first.

Stumbling through the woods was difficult. Outside my wounds have healed but there must still be some internal healing going on. I still feel week and tired. I can’t stop now. I’ll keep chanting one time over and over till I accomplish it. Home. Home. Get home. Home. Dad. I rested my bare shoulder against a crooked tree, man I need a shirt. Mine was currently ripped and blood stained the edges. That’s when a familiar scent caught me in the wind. I must not be far now. Though nothing looks like what it did just yesterday. Or was it yesterday? A thought rushed to his mind of how long was he out there.  ‘God, his parents must be worried.’ He thought briefly before pushing off the crooked old tree. Repeating his current mantra he trudged on.  The rest did nothing for his strength or tiredness.

Coming up on the underground escape route from the house he knew he was almost there. Just a small hill and the house would be in sight. Crawling up on his hands and knees he reached the crest of the hill and stopped wide eyed. His mouth gaping in disbelief. It was gone. The house he called home was gone. Not just gone though, there was nothing. No foundation, no boards or steps. Nothing, like nothing ever existed on this patch of earth. What the fuck? He thought before a sharp pain to his temple exploded and he fell back into that deep black as before. The night sky would have been more preferable.

 

Coming to was a bit more easier this time. Only difference was this time a gathered strength bound his hands behind his back. Great, he thought. Captured. Movement behind him stopped his thoughts and he held real still. Focusing on their sounds, trying to figure out their movements. A few shuffles and breathing noises, tink tink sounds of metal on metal. No signs of them advancing towards him. The sounds mean they are just a few feet away, maybe ten or twelve. Just one. Maybe if he could get the chains off his hands he could fight them off. He willed his muscles control to move ever so slowly.

“I know you’re awake. Your not going to get out of here alive if I don’t want you to.” The voice said. Shit. He cracked his eyes open slightly. A dungeon of sorts surrounded him. Cement floors, some brick walls and pillars and against the far wall large windows that let the setting sun flow in. The light casting on the room highlighted everything with a contrast to its grey muted shadows. Where am I? he thought. The man adjusting chains and straps at a small table infront of the windows turned to him. Fuck! It’s his Dad. But not. This person was smoother, youthful, even with the pinched brow. The man sniffed and looked confused at him before speaking. “What’s your name? the man asked.

The boy stayed silent, but his eyes were still wide and so so very confused. The man huffed and slightly smiled. He’s enjoying this? The boy thought. Sadistic bastard. The man took a step forward in a stride to the boy and the boy immediately scurried back. Using his heals to grip and the smoothness of his jacket to get distance from him and this, not Dad man. Then man stopped. Considered the freighted posture of the boy and raised his hands. “I followed you in the woods for a minute as you made your way to the old Hale Manner. When you came up the hill and gaped at the house, I hit you and brought you here.” The man lowered his hands to his sides. “Who are you? And why were you looking for the Hales?” The man asked in a demand.

The boy stayed silent for a minute, looking at the man and then back in his mind. “So you found me and knocked me out?” the boy asked. The man tilted his head, confused, nothing else, no option ever crossed his mind. “You could have just said hi or whatever.”

The man’s face became stern, he did not liked being told he was wrong. “I demand to know who you are and why you were looking for the house?” The man raised his voice stepping in close to the boy. “Who are you?!?!”

The boy scrunched back into himself, _lie_ he thought. “I was looking for home.” He blurted out, not lie. Come one lie to him. “M- m- my n-n-na-name’s… ‘’ the boy swallowed hard. “it’s Gaius.” Not a lie. Damn it, lie boy. The boy freaked and inched closer to a nearby pillar.  The man closed the distance. Fierce green eyes burning his face.  “Please don’t hurt me.” His voice sounded weak and hurt. The man back off an inch, then slowly stepped back a few feet. Gaius peered over his shoulder to the man now in the shadow of the pillar. His breathes rushed the boy relaxed slightly and turned more to the man.

“Why are you here?” the man asked.

“Because some guy knock…” Gaius started but the man didn’t find this funny and stepped closer clenching his fist. “I mean, I was looking for The Hales. I, um, I’ve heard of a powerful Hale Alpha, um, and, um, I need, would like to, to join his pack.” The man stepped back, glared at Guias, huffed and lowered his head.

“There is no Hale Alpha here. You were misinformed.” The man said. Guias looked at the shadowed man face and saw pain and hurt creeping there. But most of all, utter sadness lay like a blanket over it. He’s never seen his Dad that sad. Wait. NO! this is not his Dad. What ever this man is, he… he must have stolen his dad’s face or likeness. But he knows the Hales or knew them. Where were they? The boy righted his hips to a more sitting position. He chanced a glimpse at the room again then back at the man.

“Where are they?” the boy asked. The man looked at him, “The Hales? The manner? Even the gardens were gone.” He added.

The man stepped away from him more, back to the table. “A fire.” He stated.

“Liar. There was no fire, no ashes, nothing to indicate…” the boy was a little peeved being lied to.

“The fire,” the man started and looked down at the chaines, “was eight years ago. The house,” another pause and a deep breath, “was finally torn down a year ago.”

The boy pondered at that for a moment. It didn’t make since. He couldn’t have been laying out in the woods for eight years. He would have died. This doesn’t make any since. What happened? Then something hit him and he looked straight at the man. “Who are you?” he asked. The man turned his head only to looking at the boy. Pondered it for a moment and answered. “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.” Guias mind fell from his head and into a deep black hole of nothing, sucking everything out and condensing it so much that it was ground in dimond form before it splintered into dust and blew away. Or at least that is what if felt like. Just as quick, a hundred question came flooding back into the empty space of his mind. None more important then, “What year is it?”

The man, Derek, looked at him confused. Raising one eyebrow, “It’s 2014. Fall.”

Gaius locked his lips tight. 2014? No. No way, he thought. It can’t be. He’s, he couldn’t, he can’t, physics can’t… he’s in the past! Then his mind snapped to the man infront of him. ‘ _If I’m in the past, then this guy here is… is my Dad.”_ He thought and then fainted.


	2. Stranger Smells

**Chapter 2**

Stranger smells.

 

 

 

“I don’t know man, he just said to come over. That he found some Were-kid snooping around his old house. That he smells funny.” Scott sighed and laid his head against the door frame of the closed door to Stile’s bathroom. “Are you coming?”  The door abruntly swung open and a pinked faced Stiles huffed at him.

“What do you think?” He snorted at Scott.

“Come on Stiles, I know it’s awkward. But…” He began and then was stopped by a slammed bathroom door on his forehead. “ouch. That hurt. Come on, don’t be like this!” Scott raised his voice.

Through the door a muffled reply came. Scott, even as a Were himself, couldn’t understand it. He asked what and the door snapped open again. “Listen Scott, I don’t think it’s in the best interest if I go, okay?” Stiles almost whined.

“Dude, it was an accident. I think your making a bigger deal then it really is. He’s not going to kill you or anything.” Scott pondered that, “He doesn’t do that anymore.”

Stiles gave him and ‘ _really?_ ‘ bitch face and started to close the door again, Scott leaned back. Stiles paused, his fingers drumming on the door for a second. “Ugh, fine. But if he comes after me, _YOU_ save me. You got that? You risk your little Alpha ass and you save me. Even if he rips you clean through, you same me. Got that?” Scott nodded and Stiles fumbled with his shirt and headed for the front door to the house.

The drive was short, and before Stiles could register they were in front of the massive sliding metal door of Derek’s loft. Anxiety ringing in his ears and his gut. _Here goes nothing._ He thought. The metal door had what seemed to be a higher pitching screech then normal. Maybe he needed some lubercation. No, not he needs it. The door. The door needs it. Stiles eyed the room. Well maybe Derek does too. I mean how else is he going to get that chiseled ass into those spray-painted on pants. _Stiles shut off your brain for the love of god._ He glanced our the corner of his eye to Scott who looked a little pained. Stiles mouthed a quick sorry and stepped inside. He knew they can smell emotions, moods and etc… so yeah, Scott was in pain to smell his best friend slash brother sexually aroused. Well not actual pain, but he understood. But this was a well guarded secret Stiles and Scott shared. Scott knew his feelings for a certain Obi-won beta wolf, and they pawned it off on any reason but the true fact. Copping it up to hormonal teenager. He had Malia anyway. Well, had Malia. She had to run off and find her mother, which means somewhere that she had to tell Stiles that they were over. Or, bluntly “We aren’t having sex anymore.” Yep, Just like that, she walked out of the house and Stiles hasn’t seen her in two months. 

Now, standing in Derek’s loft for the first time after the accident, Stiles was jumpy. The lights were dim for this time of night. Then he wondered did Derek even have lamps? A shuffle off to the side brought his attention back. A small boy, well not small, but smaller then he. Rested up against a pillar all wide eyed and panting. He wore a trim leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. His boots were a little muddy as were the rest of him. His dark green eyes flared in the dim light, baby face with olive complexion and dark hair made him look younger then he probably was. Stiles blinked at his face, a mixture of emotions and confusion laced with pain settled on his brow and lips. This boy could be cute if he wasn’t being held hostage at Oude de Wolf Breath. Which Stiles removed his eyes from the boy and scanned the room and found Derek and Scott already at the table standing. Scott looking from Derek to the Boy then back at Derek. “Why is he tied up?” Scott asked. Derek shrugged. “Did you kidnap him?” Derek just stared at Scott. Scott huffed out of frustration. “Okay, what are we doing with him then?” Scott asked and looked to Derek. Derek flared his nostrils, more at himself then anyone.

“I don’t know, Scott. I’m not the Alpha. I found him on our lands and brought him here. I didn’t really think further then that.” Derek looked from the boy to Scott, pausing slightly to register Stiles present. Stiles froze. “He said, he was looking for the Alpha Hale. I told him they were all dead.” Derek put a hand on the table. “So since you’re the Alpha now, you decide what we do.” Scott gave him a bitch face.

“What does he want?” Scott asked, squaring his shoulders.

“I didn’t ask. Once I figured he wasn’t a threat, I didn’t ask him.” Derek glanced down. “He smells funny though.” Scott gave him a questioning look. “He smells like Ozone. Like tin foil in a microwave, which means… “ Derek paused, for dramatics. “Magic.”

“Magic?” Scott repeated. Derek nodded and looked at him like he expected something. “Okay? Like evil magic?” Scott asked.

Derek face fell slightly. “Magic isn’t evil or good Scott, it’s how you use it. People are evil or good. Not magic.”

“So, he used magic. Ok. What does that have to do with anything?” Scott was curious.

“Well he is a Were, so he didn’t cast the magic to make him smell like that. He can’t. So my guess is that he has a spell working on him. Or worked on him.” Derek stated. “He’s a bit young though for the strength of that magic stench.  So what ever did it, may still be out there.” Scott was looking at the boy both angry and sad. Scott knew what this meant. The last four month of easy living was done. Something new was coming this way and this boy… was the first sign.

“Why can’t he?” Scott asked. Derek tilted his head. “Why can’t he be the one to have done the magic?”

“He’s a Were, Scott. We can’t use magic.” Derek walked around the table and leaned his ass against it while folding his arms. “As a Were-anything, we are magic, some say. Any magic we try to use just turns into energy for our inner wolves. Some magic can make us stronger, but casting spells for any specific reason wont work.” Derek paused, Scott looked confused. “It’s almost biological.” Scott nodded.

Derek looked past Scott for a second to see Stiles staring at him. Stiles quickly turned his eyes to the boy. The aroma of embarrassment filled his nose. Scott decided that moment to slide into his field of view. Asking a multitude of questions about the hostage. Derek wasn’t too concerned with any of them. He did his deed. Captured the captive. “His name is Gaius.” Derek said and shoved off the table toward the boy. He bent down and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up standing. “That’s all he would say.” Derek brought him closer. Scott moved his hand to cover his nose. The smell was just as Derek described, but familiar too. Like a memory.

Stiles stayed silent the whole time. The boy lifted up and walked by Derek closer to Scott was in the light now. Stiles was able to really look at the boy now. He was striking. He was beautiful actually. Strong jaw, and not as small as he originally thought. But his face was something Stiles couldn’t put his finger on. The boy stared dead at Stiles the whole time. Even being josled he never left his eyes.  Stiles stepped forward. “Wait.” He spoke the first words he has since entering. “His face.” He stated and stepped closer. The boys eyes widen and he turned his head away from Stiles. Derek not understanding, but helped anyway, grabbed the boy’s face and turned it to Stiles. Stiles walked up, looked the boy dead in the irises of his eyes and then glanced over at Derek, then back to the boy. “Oh… my… shit!” he said and looked at the boy. Stepping back he put his hands to mouth. The boy looked scared. Stiles scurried up to them and reached out for Derek’s hand and removed it. He pushed at the beta and pulled the boy closer. “Stop hurting him.” Stiles demanded and Derek stumbled back confused.

Scott came up to Stiles’ side, “What’s wrong? What is it?” he demanded.

“He’s a Hale. Derek and he are related.” Stiles announced. Derek went wide eyed, and Scott looked like he didn’t have a clue.

“No he’s not.” Derek said. “I would know if I had family out there Stiles.”

“You didn’t know about Cora.” Scott said.

Derek glared at Scott. “That was different.” Scott quirked a brow. “Okay but I don’t have relatives other then Cora who would be his age. So he can’t be related. Which, Stiles? How do you know we are related?” Derek turned to Stiles.

Stiles still guarding the boy, “His eyes. You both have a darkened spot, a genetic thing. Your sister and mother had it too. I saw… “ Stiles paused. “It’s a Hale trait.” Stiles looked from Derek to Scott. “well beside from turning all fuzzy once a month.” He smirked.

“I’m always fuzzy.” Derek retorked and Stiles face actually broke. Derek looked passed Stiles and huffed. The one time he tells a joke and no one laughed, he glanced at Scott. Scott was smiling a second too late. “Anyways, that doesn’t prove anything. Who knows why he has it too.”

“He does smell familiar.” Scott piped in. He looks to Derek, “I mean, under all the burnt tin foil smell. He smells familiar. I just can’t place it.”

Derek was not having this. Besides Cora, he had no other family. They were dead. “Or maybe it’s a trick.” Derek stated. Scott and Stiles looked at him confused. “Maybe that is why he smells of Ozone, to throw us off his scent enough that we can’t tell what or who he is. “ Derek stepped closer to the boy on the back side of Stiles. “What do you want?” He nearly screamed. Stiles lifted his hands as if he was going to put them on the Beta’s chest to hold him away. The boy cowards down a bit. Scolded like a child. Derek hears Stiles say his name and those hands come in contact with his chest. “What do you want from us?” this time a yell and a little shove back from Stiles.

The boy who hasn’t said a word for hours now, lowered himself behind Stiles’ shoulders as Derek hovered over Stiles that is now bending backwards over Gaius. “I just want to go home.” Came a small whine. A whisper. They all stopped. Edging away from Gaius, struck by the broken sound that was this poor boy’s voice. They all turned to him. Gaius was kneeling now, smaller then he was. He sniffled. Stiles reached a hand to his shoulder. Gaius’ head tilted to it. “I just want to go home. Please. Help me.” A slight sob. Then a final, “please.” And everyone of them even Stiles felt like an ass for not empathizing the boys feels. Even Derek frowned deeper to hear someone so broken and lost. Stiles glanced up at Derek and his heart bloomed a bit in the dark.

 


	3. Call the witch doctor, Ooo Ee Ting Tang Walla Walla Bang

**Chapter 3**

Call the witch doctor, Ooo Ee Ting Tang Walla Walla Bang

 

Scott and Stiles meet Derek and Gaius at the Vet Clinic after school the next day, Friday. They pulled up shortly after 5 p.m. Derek and Gaius were by the door. Stiles noted that the boy was still hunched over and small. As they entered the dogs in the back howled and barked. Never really knowing if that was a good sign or bad. Stiles often wished he spoke dog. It could be so helpful. They all made their way to the back. Gaius shuffling his feet and turning his head in all directions looking the place over. Deaton was mending a poodle on the table. Little thing looked fast asleep. “Hey Doc.” Stiles greeted. Derek said nothing. Scott went up to the table and peered down at Deaton’s work.

“So this is the boy you told me about?” Deaton addressed Derek. Derek nodded. Stiles made a mental note that Derek does in fact have and know how to use a phone. He must somehow get the number. _Not for any reason but to have it in case of emergency._ He lied to himself.

“Yes, this is Gaius.” Derek said and lightly pushed the boy closer to the vet. Deaton still working glanced over to him. “Stiles seems to think that he is related to the Hales.” Derek added. “Something about genetic eyes.”

Deaton just hum in response finishing his stitches and laying down his instruments. Removing his gloves he stepped closer to the boy who stood perfectly still. “May I see?” he asked the boy. The boy blinked and raised his head and eyes. Deaton looked into his eyes without any expression. A long moment passed and the boy began to twitch under examination. Finally Deaton hummed again and stepped away. Scott had already taken the dog to recovery and returned wiping his hands on a towel. “Yes, it appears as so this boy shares a genetic trait of the Hales.” Derek lifted his head higher. The boy did the opposite. Stiles stepped in closer to Gaius. Not really understanding why, but maybe to comfort the lost boy.

“May I ask how he got here?” the Vet postured the question to the room. They all looked at each other. “I see.” Deaton turned to the boy. “Gaius, how did you come to be in Beacon Hills.” The boy stayed silent. Deaton tilted his head to him. “Do you have a pack near by?” Deaton asked a new question. The boy shook his head this time. “Well that’s something. He’ll answer certain questions but not others. Why is that?”

“I can’t. “ the boy stated. Deaton assumed a thinking pose. “I.. I.. don’t remember.” The boy added.

“Are you injured?” Deaton asked.

“N-not anymore.” The boy answered.

“When were you hurt?”

“Yesterday when I woke in the woods.” The boy glanced towards Derek. “Before Da-Derek found me. My wounds closed up on the outside but I was still healing.” He was thankful that Derek unchained him before they came over. His wrists were stiff and sore. He kept rubbing them and his hands together.  Deaton walked over to the counter and grabbed a bag then brought it to him.

“Here.” He offered the bag. The boy sniffed, then snatched the bag and opened it.

He was already two bites into the sandwich before he muffled a ‘thank you’ to the Vet. And it was good. A moan slipped his mouth before he could think twice. Slight pink tinted his cheeks but it didn’t slow him in chew on the sandwich.

“Healing Weres, heal better with some food. Mind it to your capturers, they might want to feed you.”  Deaton eyed the others. Derek didn’t look ashamed as the other two. Once Gaius was done chewing, Deaton offered a glass of water. Gaius greedily gulped it down. “So Gaius, can you remember now what happened to you out there? Anything at all that might help us figure this out.”

The boy stared off to the side of the room, recalling. He glanced back to Derek then to Deaton. “It was night, late evening, and we heard a scream.” He rolled his hands around again in front of himself. “A pack mate had been attacked.” He looked to the floor. “It was so dark. By the time we got there… we… we were too late. We got there, and our pack mate was dead. And they… they were waiting.” He eased himself closer to the wall, watching everyone to make sure he was allowed. He leaned into it and kept recalling “Our Alphas went in first. Then our betas, but there was so many. I ran in to the fight to help my Dad who had fallen. I got to him but and when he told me to go back an arrow got his shoulder. He fell again. Unconscious. I saw the women who shot the arrow and I rushed her. She wasn’t fast enough to shoot again, but she was however fast enough to pull a blade.” He paused, placing his hands on his midsection. “I’ve fallen and broke my arm one summer, fell and scrapped my knee, but that was the first time I was ever stabbed. I remember the blade slipping into my stomach like it was paper. I remember the burn as she slid it from one side to the other. I was shocked, I couldn’t move.” He teared up a bit. “I fell to the ground just holding my wound and listening to the screams and yelling. I remember feeling pain on my chest and I knew she stabbed me again.” Tears fell from his high cheek bones. “I listened to the screams for a long time as I felt my self sink into the forest floor. I started at the sky for what seemed like hours. Waiting…” He stopped and wiped his face with his collar. He didn’t bother to look at anyone.

A hand on his shoulder didn’t phase him. “Deaton, he says he wants to go home. But we talked, and there are no neighboring packs that fit that discription of what happened. Plus he thought the Hale Family still ran this territory.” Stiles paused and the angry grunt came from behind him. “Is it possible that he if from further out?”

“Not really.” Deaton replied. “How did he end up here then? More importantly, why did he smell heavily of magic when Derek found him?” Deaton looked to Gaius.

The boy raised his head. “I don’t know or I don’t remember.” He stated. Deaton looked to Scott and Derek who both nodded which meant he wasn’t lying. The boy was hiding something he was sure of it, but was it important is the question.

“Well, unless something happens or he remembers something new, I’m afraid we are at an impasse. “ Deaton clapped his hands. “but I will advise you, feed and water your pets regularly. It makes them happy and trusting.” He turned and walked to his office.

Scott and Stiles huddled closer. “What are we going to do?” Stiles asked.  Scott just shrugged. “We can’t leave him with Derek. Hell the guy forgot to feed him. Poor guy was starving.” Derek glared at Stiles.

“I can’t take him. Work, school and a mom that will flip her lid.” Scott said.

“Well I can’t.  Dad… and well… Dad. The last person I brought home I was…” He glanced at Derek and looked away. “ I just can’t. “

“Then we leave him with Derek and check in on him when we can.” Scott offered. Stiles couldn’t think of anything else.

“Why am I the baby sitter?” questioned Derek. Scott and Stiles stared blankly at him. Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine. Come on.” He gestured for the boy to the door. Derek was acting grumpier for… well himself. Scott and Stiles followed them out.

Outside Stiles offered to come by later with some leftovers. Gaius kinda perked up at the promise of more food. Derek nodded his acceptance and they all got into their cars and left.

Later when Stiles peeled back the screeching metal door to Derek’s loft he was greeting with a musky stench. His nose followed it to the pillar where Gaius was again tied up sitting on the floor. It pained Stiles to see the young man sitting there all pathetic. The misery seemed to roll off him in waves. Derek was sitting on his bed reading a book. “Hey, I brought leftover casserole. Enough for the three of us.” He said looking at the boy. Gaius perked up and if Stiles was him, and he is, would relate this to hold a treat to a tail wagging puppy. He looked around for a kitchen. Never really exploring the loft for one before, he found a very small space in the corner deticated to cooking. A microwave, very small apartment stove, a hot plate and one bucket size sink. “No plates?” he asked Derek.

Derek had stepped over to a small cabinet off to the side and grabbed three plates, brushing by Stiles shoulder to get to it. Stiles inhaled sharply. Derek leaned back and offered the plates to him. Stiles mumbled and thanks and continued to dish out the portions. He turned to ask Derek about a fork, when Derek was already offering them up to his face. Stiles took them and put the servings one by one into the microwave to warm. Stiles walked to offer Gaius the plate when a hand smacked on his chest and held him there. Derek glared at him. Grabbed the plate and fork from him and took it the rest of the way to the boy. Gaius waited till it was dropped down in front of him before grabbing it and eating the contents. Stiles didn’t understand why Derek didn’t just let him do it.

Derek and Stiles sat on the opposite side of the room and ate, while Gaius chowed down on the other. When he was done, Stiles got up to fetch the plate to wash. Derek again stopped him and got it from him. Stiles stood there speechless.

“He doesn’t trust I won’t hurt you.” Gaius offered. Stiles looked at him then at Dereks retreating back into the kitchen. “He’s just keeping you safe.”

“From you?” Stiles asked, the boy nodded. “Your what 14? I don’t think you would hurt me.”

Gaius laughed. “Would? No. Could? Yes. I’m a Were and I’m 15. 16 soon.” He lowered his head, “maybe.”

Stiles was confused by that statement, when Derek walked into room with two plates of pie. _Where does he keep pie?_ He offered one to Stiles and he took it. He then took his and retreated to the couch again. “What non for Gaius?” Derek shook his head. “Okay then, he can have mine.” Derek was up at his side in a second. Grabbed the plate from Stiles and dropped it for Gaius. “You know you don’t have to be this mean to him. He actually hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s lost here. No family or friends. Alone.” Derek turned on him, right in his face.

“He has a bad smell. I don’t like it. It makes my wolf edgy.” Derek glared at Gaius. “He doesn’t belong here. Usually things that don’t belong here try to kill us.” He said with a flare of nostrils.

“Yeah, true, but that doesn’t mean that something or someone won’t occasionally break that cycle.” Stiles offered and got a death glare for it. “I mean, ever single dark whatever or were-whatchamehcallit can’t be out to put our heads on post.” Stiles stepped back from Derek. “You taught me that. You came here, a stranger to us, and we treated you no better. Now, well… I’d like to think over the years, you’ve really proven that not all non-human beings are bad.” He sighed. “He’s a kid Derek. No much younger then when Scott was bite. He was injured on the ground and had to listen to his pack in battle. He’s scared and sad. Right now he’s alone. You and I, both know what that is like.” His voice tenders at memories.

Derek huffs. Glances at Gaius and then at Stiles. Rolling his eyes, “Fine, but if he kills you or anyone… it’s your fault. Not mine. Make sure you tell Scott that.”

“If he kills me then how am I going to tell Scott…” Stiles drops the question when Derek gives him that ‘teeth going to meet throat’ look. “okay.”

Derek approaches Gaius, unties his hands and stands back from him. “If you run, I will chase you and kill you. If you hurt anyone, I will kill you. If you steal from me, I will kill you. If you…”

“You’ll shower me cuddles?” Gaius quipped back with a grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Dear god, he’s just like you Stiles. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Please you hit the jackpot, my friend. All this couldn’t be any better if ya  smothered me in butter.” Stiles said moving his hands up and down his torso. Gaius smirked. Derek pinched his nose bridge and walked back to couch for his pie. Stiles looked down at Gaius who was finishing his pie still smiling.

 

The line rang twice, “Hello?” a shrilled voice came on the line. Impatient at that, followed by for other ‘hellos’. “Yes, I need to speak to Markus. A matter has come up that I need his assistance.” Deaton said casually.

“Who? What?” the voice asked.

“Markus. May I speak to Mar-kus?” Deaton repeated louder. The voice huffed and told him to hang on. Moments later a deeper calmer voice pick up the line. “Markus, hello, Allan Deaton here. I have heard stories of you and I need your assistance.”

“Stories are often just that, Allan Deaton, just stories. What could I possible do to help you?” asked the male voice.

“I need to find a Keeper. I have a situation come up and need a Keeper. Someone that won’t kill us all preferable.” Deaton explained.

The male voice just laughed. “And payment?” Markus asked.

“I have it here with me. Bring a Keeper to me and it is yours.” Deaton offered.

“I will see what I can do.” Markus said. “Till later then.”

“Wait, don’t you want to know where to find me?” Deaton questioned.

“If I collect a Keeper, they’ll find you. Now, till later. “ Markus hung up.

Deaton sat down the phone and looked down at his books. Scrolled on the pages were different languages and illustrations. One looked at lot like Derek, or a lot like Gaius. Deaton pick up his cell phone and typed a text out to a contact.

 

Keep him safe.

 

 

He hit send and then went back to his book. Flipping pages and making notes. He felt this coming, he just couldn’t believe he was still alive to see it. What a remarkable group of people he has. A True Alpha, a beta that has been on every side of the triskele, banshee, kitsunes, and Stiles… now Gaius. Amazing. Truly amazing they all are. Deaton just hopes they are ready, or that they will be ready.

 

**  
**


	4. Something wicked this way comes, for Stiles?

**Chapter 4**

Something wicked this way comes, for Stiles?

 

 

 

Scott and Stiles finished with school and headed to the field for practice. It’s been days since Gaius came into town and the mystery around him is ever still as deep. Stiles is the only one who thinks about how hard it is for him. Alone, sad and misfit. He can relate. Sometimes he feels like the only human among a world of creatures. Since the awaking of the Nematon , creatures large and small have came to Beacon Hills. Many were nice, some just curious but a lot were nasty and mean. Those are the ones were he ended bruised for days and laying in bed. Everyone else got to get right back up and go on about their day. Stiles though, had to take a week for his ribs to snap back into place for him to be able to walk around the house alone. Many days he spent in his room or on the couch. The others able to run around and do things.  Hell, even six inch stiletto wearing Lydia found out she can heal herself through a channeled power. Fucking banshees. So he relates to Gaius… it’s sucks sometimes being left behind or alone.

As they made it to the field, boys in their gear stopped to look at them. Stiles paused and tried to keep his eyes straight ahead while trying to remember if he was wearing his uniform bottoms. Why were they looking at them? Social anxiety was a big thing for Stiles. Even though he was able to be twitchy and spastic in small groups, larger crowds and he stayed still and barely talked. The team watched the boys as they made it to the bleaches to set their stuff down. He glanced at Scott who just shrugged. Stiles nerves was electrified now.

Couch walked toward them with a sad look on his face. He stopped dead infront of the two boys after they turned to look at him. The boys great him with a ‘what’s up coach?’ and he looked at the ground. “I’m sorry Stilinski, but you’ve missed too many practices this year. The terms of the school for this team says you are suspended until next year.” He told Stiles never looking up from the ground. Stiles face fell and his eyes darted between every player. “Go clean out your locker. I’m sorry. I argued for you, but I have no weight here. I’m sorry Stilinski.” And then the coach walked away.

Stiles face was still gupping like a fish out of water. Scott’s face a mix of confusion and anger and sadness. “What?” Stiles said. “Is he serious?” Stiles said and glanced from Scott to the team mates on the field still staring. They all turned their stares this time. It was serious. “Fuck.”

“You have missed a lot of practices.” Scott tried reasoning.

“I…” He wanted to say, ‘yeah, cause of your fury ass.’ But he couldn’t. “I know.” He huffed. “Well I guess I’ll see you later?” He asked Scott. Scott nodded, then Stiles grabbed his bag and walked back to clean his locker out for the season.

Stiles took his time in the locker room. Placing his pads and equiptment into his bag. His father was going to be pissed, he thought, shoving his normal shoes back on his feet. He had changed out of his uniformed first. Gather the last bit of his stuff and shoving it in the bag he grabbed it and turned to exit.

“Hello pretty.” A voice called. Stiles jumped out of his skin, heart pounding. His eyes rushed over the deserted locker room until he found the source.

“HI.” He replied. A man, thick and muscular stood at the end of a row of lockers. “Can I help you?” Stiles asked, hand still over his heart like it would keep it from jumping out of his chest.

“Depends.” Said the thick man stepping out into the isle. “I hear there is powerful magick here in Beacon Hills, I hear that it’s novice and can be comsumed.” The man stepped closer to Stiles in a slow stride.

Stiles equaled the man steps but back, until his back was to a wall. “Magick?” Stiles tired to sound dumb. “There is not magick here, or umm… not that magick exists anyway.” Yeah, there you go Stiles. The thick man moved closer a slanted grin on his lips.

“Really? ‘Cause I hear that it is old but untrained and ripping. Like strawberries.” The thick man now gave a toothy smile.

“Not that I am aware of.” Stiles slid along the wall towards the door. The thick man was quick though and rushed Stiles before he had a chance to dart for the door. Stiles screamed. The thick man held him against the wall firmly. “What do you want?” Stiles asked.

The thick man leaned in close to Stiles’ face, keeping eye contact, then leaned in even closer to his neck. He inhaled deeply, lifting and tilting his head back. Releasing a satisfying ‘ahh’. Lower his chin the Thick Man’s eyes were hooded. Almost like he was high… or aroused. “I want…” he said slowly almost sleepily, “I want to devour the magick.” His face got closer to Stiles until Stiles could feel his breath on his face. It didn’t not smell too good at all. The thick man spoke again, “I want to devour you, young Stiles Stilinski. I want to taste your insides… and power.” Stiles squirmed in his hold and gulped pretty loud. A his below his eye level made him glance down. Oh how he wished he hadn’t. The man’s thick abdominal area now had teeth and a mouth and a tongue of some sorts. Stiles lost all control of his hysteria and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Pushing and shoving at the thick man all while the monsterous teeth snapped for a hold on his flesh. Stiles clenched his eyes shut and shoved with all his might at the creature. A loud crash sounded and Stiles felt nothing, no monster holding him.

He opened his eyes and saw a hole. A hole in the wall of the opposite side of the room. No thick man, some bent lockers and metal deviders and a hole. _‘What the…?”_ he thought and then movement to his left caught his attention. Scott rushed into the locker room full speed, literally skidding to a stop. Scott looked around the room and then at Stiles, “What happened? What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

“There was this man. Thick. Said he wanted to eat me. Then he tried.” Stiles blurted, then pointed to the wall with a hole now. “Hole.” He stated. Scott followed his finger to the wall then back at Stiles. Scott looked confused.

“What man?” Scott asked. Stiles stretched his finger further to the hole. Scott cautiously stepped closer to the hole. Ready for anything to jump back through, because so many things do. Peering in to the hole of the wall he saw crumbled sheet rock, plaster, splintered wood and nothing. No man. No creature. Nothing. “Stiles.” Scott look to his friend. “No ones there.” Stiles huffed out of his shock and slowly stepped close to peer in the hole too. Nothing. He looked at Scott then the hole.

“Where?” He asked to no one.

Scott put a hand on his friends shoulder. “Are you ok?” He asked. Stiles continued to look at the hole. “What ever was here is gone. I can’t smell anything anyway. Might be the gym short or socks. But nothings here.” Scott nudged Stiles to look at him. “How did the hole get there anyway?”

Stiles pried his eyes from the wall and looked at Scott. He didn’t know. He shrugged. “He must have ran off, I guess.” He said.

Scott’s brow furrowed, “Through a wall?” Stiles shrugged again. Scott looked back at the wall. “Must have been in a real hurry to run through a wall.”

“Well badass True Alphas has that effect on people.” Stiles said.

It was Scott’s turn to shrug. “Let’s get out of here before we get blamed for the this.” And with that the boys hurried out into the hall. Thankfully the school hallways were scares at this time of day. Even teachers didn’t hang around too long after final bell. Scott stopped by the door leading out to the field, “I got to get back to practice.”

Stiles nodded and turned down a hall towards the parking lot. His mind started replaying what had happened in his head. Magick, teeth and then a hole. _‘What the hell man?’_ he thought. Exiting the door he scanned the lot to make sure nothing was there waiting for him as he hurried to his jeep. That creature said he wanted to eat him, eat him for his magick. But, he’s not magick. He doesn’t have that. He’s human. What did that thing mean? What was that thing? Did he mean, his ‘spark’? His mind was racing as he pulled out of the lot going down the road.  _‘Why didn’t I tell Scott about that?’_

Stiles raced down the road towards home. Still frieghtened by that creatures attack, and now alone in his jeep, he wanted answers. But mostly he didn’t want to be alone. With Scott at practice, there was only one place to go. Stiles huffed, “Derek.”

Pulling up to the loft, Stiles hesitated for a moment. He had been over a lot in the pass few weeks. Tending to Gaius. Even though he was here for a different reason, he was going to use Gaius as an excuse this time. He made his way to Derek’s door and the familiar screech of the it settled him. He stepped inside and sat his bag by the steps. Gaius was already standing up from sitting at the pillar. Even though they stopped chaining him up, it was still were he went to sit and stayed. Derek was off to the corner of the bed area. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Derek’s naked back. His eyes wide, moving from the tattoo down to the dimples above his waistband. His eyes wider as he realized Derek was in his underwear. At that moment Derek turned to him. Stiles jerked his head to the side and darted his eyes up to the ceiling. Heat rose up his face. “Sorry, I thought you would have heard me coming.” He sounded nervous.

Derek huffed and moved to the other side of the room, “I did. Stop being a child Stiles. I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of half naked men before.” Stiles swallowed hard. Yeah, he had but none held a candle to Derek. Stiles slowly righted his childish behavoure and settled on looking at Derek’s head. The top of his head and the top of his head only. “Well now that you’re here, maybe he’ll stop annoying me.”

Stiles looked over to Gaius who gave a sheepish smile. Gaius was in sweats now and a t-shirt five times too big. Stiles made note to bring him some hand-me-downs next time. “Hey dude.” He greeted the kid. Gaius nodded his greeting. “How was your day?” Gaius just shrugged his response. “You know you can talk right. I mean, you haven’t forgotten how, right?”

“I remember. “ Gaius said, glancing at Derek. “I just didn’t know if I was allowed.” He sounded annoyed. Stiles could hear Derek huff behind him somewhere.

“Oh!” Stiles smiled. “Done pissed off the Big Bad have you?” Gaius nodded. “Don’t worry about him, all bark… no bite.” He gestured to behind him. “Do you know how many times he threatened to kill me? A lot, and I’m still here.”

“Only because if I kill you, Scott will try and kill me. Then I can’t live in Beacon Hills anymore.” Derek said coming up beside him. Stiles noticed he was clothed now, Sweats and a wifebeater.

“You’ve lived else where before.” Stiles challenged.

Derek considered it for a second, “Yeah, but I have furniture now. Bitch to move.” He looked at Stiles. “Plus, this is my home. I kind of, don’t want to leave.”

Stiles blinked at him. That was a bit more opened then he was used to. “Cool.” He said then mentally kicked himself, _‘cool?, yeah that was a great response.’_  Derek nodded to a question not asked. Stiles cleared his thoughts and asked, “So? What have you been doing all day?” Derek smiled.

“Nothing.” Derek answered. “I got up, worked out, restraint myself from hitting his little ass, worked out again and then took a shower.”

“Fun. Fun, man.” Stiles said.

“What about you? School?” Derek asked.

Stiles was slightly taken back. No one asks him about school. Let alone, Derek. “I… umm… school was fine. Same o’ same o’. Teacher suck, math really sucks, getting kicked of the team majorly sucks and nearly dying… well alpha sucks.” Stiles stated with a shrug.

“Nearly…? What?” Derek face scrunch up. “You almost died? Where’s Scott?”

“At practice, like always.” Stiles answered confused.

“Does he know?” Derek asked.

“Yes, he scared them off. I think.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Derek demanded, Stiles sighed and uncrossed his arms as he went over everything with Derek. When they were finished Derek’s face was unreadable. Stiles felt a bit nervous.

“So, I came here. To check up on PipSqueek.” Stiles offered an explanation.

“Your not here because of Gaius. You’re here, because you don’t want to be alone after you were attacked. I thought Scott was going to be good at this.” Derek shook his head. Stiles really didn’t follow that. Derek did seem to look a little less mad though. An internal realization he didn’t get.

“Parasite.” A small voice registered in Stiles’ ear. He turned to Gaius. Gaius’ eyes fell to the floor.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“It was a parasite troll.” Gaius raised up his head looking at the two men. “It eats and absorbs people with abilities. It’s kind of its thing. The magic fuels it life force so that it can continue to evolve.” He stated like reading it from a book or memory.  “It starts its’ life smaller then a walnut. But, as a food source encounters it, it latches on. Eating its’ host until it can take a form similar to it. Once that energy is done, it find a new form then a new one, and so on.”

“What? A Troll?” Stiles questioned looking to Derek who shrugged. Derek had no idea. “I thought Trolls were large dumb things under bridges.” Stiles stated.

“Kind of. The reason he’s called a troll is they are very dense creatures, even small, it’s hard to tear into them in a fight. But as they consume they don’t actually take a new form each time. The appearance alters a bit, but mainly the mass of the creature grows and gets more dense.” Gaius answered.  “I have heard of one that grew as large as a Buick.”

“Really?” Stiles gawked. Gaius nodded.

“But what would it want with Stiles. Beside sounding like a porn set up, what happened in the locker room doesn’t fit with what we know.” Stiles glared at him as Derek continued, “Stiles isn’t Magically. He’s nothing.” Stiles mouth gaped. “Not nothing, I mean… he’s human.”

Gaius look confused, eyes going back and forth between the two men. “You mean, you don’t know?” he stopped at Stiles. Stiles looked confused shaking his head no. “How do you not know?” Gaius frowned harder. He looked like you just told him Santa wasn’t real and the Easter bunny hated him. “You’re a… “ he paused, not sure of himself to continue. “You’re a… magickal. You’re a... uh… a spark.” He blurted.

“Deaton said that before.” He glanced at Derek for a moment, who just stared at him. “But that means I can throw down mountain ash. I doubt that means anything. Oh! Maybe it was because of the possession thing.” Stiles offered. “Some leftover jue jue from that?” Now he questioned.

“No, that’s not it.” Gaius answered.

“And how do you know so damn much?” Demanded Derek almost stomping closer to Gaius who immediately coward. Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm. The contact last shortly but the eyes on him did not.

“I don’t know.” Gaius stated. “The parasite, it’s true. I was just suggesting about the magick.” He still coward.

“It’s okay.” Stiles soothed with his voice, Derek sauteered off angry. “You just got caught up being included, didn’t you. With ‘never says a complete sentence’ as a roommate, I’m not surprised your conversation starved.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”  Derek bitched. Yep, bitched.

“He’s just a little grumpy when you call him out.” Stiles waved it off. “Well… grumpier.” Stiles grinned and turned to Derek’s direction. “Go find your zen again. I miss calmWolf. Now he was nice.” His smile widen back at Gaius before a couch pillow thumped the back of his head. Stiles turned to see Derek seated on the couch book opened in one hand and a middle finger raised on the other. “ButtWolf.”

The hours slid by slowly as Stiles and Gaius played cards at the table. The only real occation he could pull Gaius away from ‘his’ pillar. Derek lounged out on the couch still reading. The light outside was getting dim and Stiles knew it was time to head back home. He finished his hand and told Gaius a ‘bye for now’ and waved to Derek as he started to the door. Derek was on his heals immediately, lightly grabbing his arm to stop him. “What are you going to do?” Derek asked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

Derek huffed. “About the Troll thing?” Stiles pondered then shrugged. “You shouldn’t be alone. Is your dad home?” Stiles shook his head. “Then stay here.”

Stiles shook his head again. “I can’t. I have stuff to get done. But… thanks. “ he said. Derek released his arm. Stiles picked up his bag from the steps and left. Derek and Gaius just looked at each other.

Stiles made it home just before dark, kicked off his shoes inside the door and went up to his room. He stood there for a minute before the door bell rang. _‘Who could that be? Scott? Or maybe it was Derek strangely checking up on me.’_ He thought as he bounded down the steps and up to the door. His hand freezing on the door knob. _‘What if it’s not?’_ fear latched onto him. His breath stopped. A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Stiles leaned closer to hear it.

 

“Hello pretty.”

 

Stiles jolted back. Not from being scared this time, but from the front door springing off it’s hinges and slamming into him. Stiles skidded on his back across the carpet, the breathe knocked out of him, the front door laying on top of him. Splinters of wood dug into his clothes. For a split second, he wondered if he could play possum under the door and the creature would just go away. Can’t eat him if he is dead. Right? That idea was short lived when the door was hoisted off him and he was brought to a stumbling stand by the creature.

“Such juicy.” The thing licked his lips, the torso mouth parted and puckered toward Stiles midsection. Stiles squirmed and wiggled himself trying to free himself. The creature was strong, too strong. “Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.” The creature taunted. “Makes easier to swallow. Whole. Slide right down.” Stiles froze for a second. He didn’t want to give the creature what he wanted but the fight instinct kicked in and he was squirming again. The creature face grinned harshly, and his second mouth grew closer. Stiles fought harder, kicking at the man’s knees and shines. Nothing seemed to be lessening the creatures’ grip on him. Stiles thought back to the locker room. Scared, there was no wolf to save him here. He was done for.  _‘Will there be anything left of me for them to know I was dead.’_ He thought. Then he was angry. His dad was going to come home and find the front door ripped off and never find his body. He couldn’t let his dad see this. Couldn’t let his dad be destroyed like that. He was all he had. Stiles felt the anger solidify in his gut, rooting there like a stone. He had to keep fighting. He brought his hand from the creatures’ shoulder that was holding it back fruitlessly and gripped the creatures forearm. A loud crunch and Stiles twisted his grip. The parasite yelled in pain. Stiles unclenched his eyes. He didn’t even remember closing them to begin with.

One of the creatures’ grip weakened and Stiles saw why. Stiles’ hand had grabbed the things’ forearm so tightly that it crumbled like packing foam. It continued to yell. Stiles didn’t care, he was still pissed, this thing wants to kill him. Take him away from his Dad, his friend… from life! The rage swelled inside him. Stiles grabbed the other hand holding him, pried it off and drew back and punched the mother fucker in the face. The creatures’ face caved in and his skull cracked open with the sound splitting stone. A loud pop, a stutter and then it fell limp at his feet. Staring down at it Stiles was still so angry, he watched as the thing’s body seemed to grow flaccid and soupy on the inside. It’s skin became transperant like a thin membrane and then it too poped like it’s skull and all the soup spilled out over his shoes. Stiles let out a feral roar, lips and teeth in a wide snarl.

A moment past and the anger faded quickly, his muscles laxed into an ache. He slighted backwards but righted himself. For a second he wondered if he would turn to soup too. A noise by the door brought him out of that thought. He glance to the door, well what was left of the door and it’s frame. There stood Gaius with a smile on his face and behind him a gaping Derek Hale. Stiles turned to them. “Where the hell were you?”


	5. “Stiles’ got a power… Stiles’ got a power… nah nah nah nah…  Stiles’ got a power… Stiles’ isn’t human… nah nah… wait. What?”

**Chapter 5**

“Stiles’ got a power… Stiles’ got a power… nah nah nah nah…

Stiles’ got a power… Stiles’ isn’t human… nah nah… wait. What?”

 

 

 

In the span of his life time, Stiles has seen some incredible things. Some scary and some wonderful, but nothing compared to the last hour. Derek… Derek ‘Mcbrood’… Derek ‘Mcfucking McBrood’ Hale has a smart phone! Like an honest to god smart phone. Well one of the lamer ones, but a smart phone none the less and he knows how to use it. Grabbing Stiles form his living room by the scruff and yelling for Gaius to follow, Derek dug into his pocket and produced this thing. Stiles’ eyes were glued the moment it surfaced. Derek dialed a number and before he was shoved into the Derek’s car he heard him talking. What he was talking about, Stiles didn’t care, Derek Hale has a SmartPhone!

Stiles soon sat on metal table, glaring at Derek while everyone around him chattered and bickered. Derek’s eyes fixed on him. “What?” He asked. Derek didn’t say anything, He instead turned his focus on the others discussing the last few days. Deaton buzzing around Stiles with herbs and instruments. Stiles feeling the anger filling his lower belly. They were all here, talking to each other, buzzing around. Like flies on a picnic table BBQ. All of them, fucking buzzing around. So fucking annoying. “STOP!” his voice boomed in the small space as loud as a sonic boom. All the wolves covered their eyes, Lydia looked impressed. Stiles hoped of the table.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here. Stop speculating about my new power. Or whatever that was back there. Stop. Stop. Stop it now!” Stiles started out angry but calm. But the last few works actually shook the room. Everyone froze, Derek stepped forward hands raised. Stiles glared at those hands. “And since when did you get a phone?” He asked, anger fading.

“I’ve always had one.” Derek answered.

Stiles anger picked up. “Not what I meant. You have a smart phone.”

“Three weeks ago, I barely know how to use.” Derek corrected himself and stepped forward again. “Stiles, just calm down. We are sorry, ok?”

Scott stepped up beside Derek. “Yeah Stiles, we didn’t mean to…” he glanced at Derek. “We’re sorry.”

Stiles anger faded more, the solid feeling in his gut became more fluid. He looked around him. Most of the crew looked confused. Some frieghtened, even Deaton was take a step back as he eyes lay on him. He looked back at Derek. Every thing seems to come back to Derek. “So Doc, what am i?” he asked even though he wasn’t looking at Deaton.

“I have no idea. None at all.” Deaton sound curious. Sounded like he wanted to poke Stiles more. ‘ _Fucking emissaries’_ He thought.

“So I can crush monsters with my bare hands?” he asked no one in particular. The last of his anger washed out of his veins. _Wait. I’m the hulk without the unsightly green skin? I’m a superhero? Wait? No. But I do have a super power? I do. I have a super powers!_  He thought and turned wide eyed to Scott. His bro. “I have super powers? Dude, I have super powers!” he sounded excited. Scott rolled his eyes, but Stiles didn’t care. He began to sing “I have super powers… nah nah nah nah” over and over while dancing a little. Derek face palmed. Scott giggled and the rest just stood there.

“Aren’t you worried?” Lydia asked Stiles. Stiles stopped dead in a pelvic thrust.

“What?” he questioned.

“Aren’t you worried?” She asked again then went on to clearify, “Here you are all super strength. What happens if you can’t turn it off or control it. The next, oh I don’t, friendly fist bump and we won’t be able to tell where Scotts arm went to. Orrrr… what about… let’s say…”

“Your jealous.” Stiles stated interrupting her.

“What?” Lydia snorted.

“You are.” He stepped closer. “Your jealous, because I’m special. That I’m no longer the human of the group. That unless someone is going to die soon, I’m more useful then you.”

Lydia puckered her lips a little pissed. “You were always special Stiles.” She said then exited the room. Stiles blinked as the door slammed behind her. He didn’t mean to say that. Why did he say that? What was wrong with him?”

“That was low, Stiles.” Kira piped in.

Stiles looked ashamed, felt it too. “I know. It was… like word vomit.” Kira, short and sweet little Kira, silent most of the time but deadly when she needs. Stiles made a mental note to giggle later about think ing of someone as ‘silent but deadly’.  Kira head to follow Lydia out. “Tell her I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Kira paused and then walked out.

Deaton, who has barely said anything since Stiles outburst chimed in. “If I may be so bold, perhaps, Stiles, you may benefit from meditation of sorts. It seems that when your emotions grow intense so does you power.” Stiles turned to him.

“You want me to sit, close my eyes and chant?” Stiles raise a brow.

“Right now, I don’t think it couldn’t hurt.” The Doc said.

“Fine.”

The group disbursted out of the clinic, leaving the Doc, Stiles, Derek and Gaius left. Derek spoke drawing their attention. “Im not sure if stiles going home is the best idea right now.” Stiles looked at him. “I’m just worried, that if he went to hug the Sherrif…” He glanced at Stiles, “He could hurt him.”

“I’m not going to kill my father.” Stiles said.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked. “Can you control it? Can you be sure, so sure that you won’t accidently…” he trailed off.

Stiles snapped his mouth shut. No, no he couldn’t be sure.  “We have to tell him at least. We can’t just… not have him know.” Stiles lowered his head. His Dad was not going to be happy.  

Derek nodded. “We’ll go there first. You’ll need clothes anyway. “ Stiles blink at him.

“Where am I going to go?” Stiles asked. His mind not reached that far in the conversation. Derek gestured his head toward the door. _I guess that answers that,_ he thought.

We are going to skip the overly dramatic showdown with dear ol’ dad. First there was anger, figured that. Then there was sadness, understandable. Last was Solace. That kind of surprised Stiles. He had expected his dad to demand a cure or something. When Stiles looked into his eyes, he saw the Sheriff, his father has given up. It bothered him. Like I said though, we’ll skip that. Now, let’s swish over to Derek’s loft and check in on the boys.

Stiles head hung off the couch at an ungodly angle with his feet propped over the back. He was bored. Gaius sat near his Pillar, messing with some paper and a pencil. The poor boy doesn’t speak much, though he did laugh at Stiles jokes when Derek wasn’t paying attention. Derek was over by the table, seated and reading some old dusty book. “I am sooo…” Stiles drew out the word, “bored.” Derek didn’t respond. Stiles stared at him for a moment, then glanced at Gaius before going back to Derek. He was still reading. Stiles thought it was strange how the smallest thing used to set Derek off, but now… now… Oh no! he was becoming ammune to Stiles’ patten Stilinski charm. Stiles swung his feet down and head back up quickly. This was not happening. He had to annoy Derek.

Stiles got to his feet and strode across to the table and bang his hands down. “Wanna wrestle?” He blurted.

Derek’s eyes shot up from the book. Wide. Then his face tensed in confusion, “What did you just ask me?”

Stiles huffed, “You have no TV. You barely let Gaius talk or move from the pillar. I’m bored, and I’m ADHD. Let’s wrestle or I’m going to dismantle your lamp and put it back together half way before I move to your hotplate. And so on.”  Derek did not look amused. Actually he looked pained. “I bet I can beat you.” Stiles grinned wide. “I bet I can drag your little furry butt out of this jeep…” He paused, “come on.”

Derek snapped his book shut, placing it down on the table. He stood and Stiles half back stepped. “You think you can take me?” Derek challenged. Stiles shrugged.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaius stand up. “Fine.” Derek huffed through his nose. “But when I pin you down, your going to sit on the couch and not say a word. Got it?” Stiles nodded. It was annoyance factor of 6, but it will do, for now.

Stiles and Derek walked to the center of the large room of the loft. Stiles jumping around like he was preparing for a boxing match. Derek stood there. Stiles readied himself and poised a stance. Derek quickly charged and Stiles squatted down, holding his arms over his head. Derek stopped just short of him and glared down. Stiles didn’t even have to look up to know Derek’s _really?_ Bitch face was firmly in place. Stiles though, quick mind, used this slight distraction and leaped and Derek’s midsection and both fell. Derek on his lower back and Stiles on Derek. He fought to get up and pin Derek but all of a sudden, he was on his back. Derek was above him and practically sitting on his ribs. Stiles brain studdard. Derek grinned. Bending down close to Stiles’ face, “Guess I  get a quite night after all.” He said smirking.

As general normal reactions go, this was not one of them. Stiles was not happy about this. In fact, kinda pissed him off. And what have we learned when HulkStiles get angry? Ding Ding Ding! Your right. Shit get’s broken. Well, kind of. This time the broken thing was Derek’s pride because the Beta found himself skidding across the floor. He got to his feet quickly, not exactly remembering what or how Stiles just did that. Stiles huffed as he got to his feet. The anger swelling a bit more in this gut. Derek marveled a bit at the strength coming off Stiles in little waves. Then it dawned on him. Eye for an Eye. Derek straightened himself and removed his shirt quickly. In that second it took Stiles to register a shirtless Derek, his face fell laxed and his anger faded immediately. Stiles seemed to be in a trance, and that’s how Derek pinned Stiles to the floor. Leaning back down to Stiles face, “Now, shut it and get back to our silent evening.” Derek got off Stiles and sat back at the table. Putting on his shirt and picked up his book. Derek glanced back at Stiles who was already sitting on the couch. His face red and a look of pain/hurt on his face. Derek tempted to ask… Nahhh! Instead he basked for a moment in complete silence. Even Gaius moved back to the floor and began to sketch stuff again. Derek smirked.

This wonderful moment was brought to you by ‘insert lame company name here’. In other terms, it didn’t last long. Stiles ten minutes later started tapping on varies objects, testing their sounds they made. 15 minutes into it, he had the melody to Duck Tales. Derek snapped his book again, “Stiles?” he said. Stiles looked at him like, _‘what?”_ Derek sat the book in his lap, “ I thought out bet clearly agreed, I win, I don’t hear a sound from you for the rest of the night.”

Stiles made no vocal sound. Instead, he shook his head. “Yes it did.” Derek said. Stiles shook his head again and smiled while dinging one of the objects. Derek glared.

“Actually,” Gaius spoke, Derek turned to look at him. “You said that if you won he couldn’t talk for the rest of the night. _Talk._ Not drumming, not dinging things, you just said he couldn’t talk.”

Derek snapped his head back to Stiles who wore a massive grin. “Fuck.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Sometimes your are such a child.” Stiles face fell at that. He sat back into the couch and didn’t move. Derek stared at him and Stiles looked at the floor. Derek told himself he was annoyed by that. “Fine, what do you want to do then?” Derek asked throwing his book sort of at the table rather then on it.

Stiles’ head looked up and shrugged, “I don’t’ know.” He huffed, “I just have all this energy under my skin and I just need to move.”

“Then draw like Gaius there.” Derek offered.

“I can’t draw worth crap.” Stiles said.

“Does it matter? It’s keeping him quiet, just try.”

“That’s not what’s keeping him quiet.” Stiles countered. “He quiet because of you.”

“Stiles… “ Derek said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know what to do. Issac and Boyd was never this difficult. Even Erica knew when to occupy herself. Entertaining people was never Derek’s thing. “What would you have me do?” Stiles figgided with his hands. _This was going to be a long night,_  he thought. Then he heard and thumping and looked around the room. It grew faster and faster till it seemed like a jack hammer and the loft vibrated. Derek’s eyes and ears closed in on Stiles’ leg. Moving so fast now that it seemed blurred. Stiles eyes were off to the other side of the room and didn’t even notice it, chewing on a thumb nail. “Stiles.” Derek said and Stiles looked at him then down at his blurry leg. It stopped. _Talk about pent up energy,_  Derek thought. Stiles looked at Derek and back at his leg, running a hand down his thigh. “You ok?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Stiles said, hand still on his thigh. His eyes lifted to Derek’s. “What’s wrong with me?” His voice broke and his eyes watery. He was afraid. Derek moved over beside Stiles on the couch. His hand rested on Stiles’ shoulder, a slight comfort. His tears welling up, Stiles tilted his head on Derek’s shoulder and sniffled. Derek sat there not knowing what to do. “I don’t know if I can handle this Derek.” He said. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this super hero stuff.”

Derek exhaled, “Stiles.” Stiles lifted his head to Derek, “Your not a super hero.” Stiles half smiled. He knew what he meant.

 

 


	6. Gaius, Gaius on the wall.  Tell us who is the fairest of them all.

**Chapter 6**

Gaius, Gaius on the wall.

Tell us who is the fairest of them all.

 

 

 

A week went by and nothing else really happened with Stiles new powers. He took Deaton’s advice and meditated. It helped some. Deaton also, over the phone, suggested that finding an anchor like a Were did would help. He spent a whole day thinking of some and asked Derek to help him see which one would work best. Seven dents in the stone floor and two side table lamps later he figured it out. Derek had asked what it was but Stiles just said ‘nope’ popping the p. This anchor was a secret Stiles was taking to his grave. Derek just raised a very communicative eyebrow at him.

Scott popped by a few hours after that with some tale of meeting a Fairy. “That is not the correct term, dude.” Stiles interrupted.

Scott looked confused for a few moments, the realized, “No, like tinkerbell.”

“Scott, that’s also offensive.” Stiles frowned at his friend.

“NO! Stiles, a Faye. A pickie dust throwing, two winged fairies.” Scott explained.

Stiles just made an ‘o’ face for a second, “Really? Those exist too?” Scott nodded.

“I wouldn’t name call something so hurtful, “ Scott said, “not at least to you or about you.”

“Yeah, thanks buddy.” Stiles rolled his eyes and walked off to the window. Gaius was in his usual spot and Derek over by the couch acting like he wasn’t pay attention.

“So, when do you think you’d be able to go home. ‘Cause, no offense dude, your starting to smell like Derek.” Scott sniffed. Stiles whipped around and stared at Scott. “What? You do. In fact it smells like you roll around together.”

“Jesus Scott.”

“Nope, just regular Scott.” Scott smirked. Stiles was not impressed by Scotts sudden quick wit.

“I am staying here, you know. Bound to happen.” He didn’t chance a glance at Derek. Not with the thought of them ‘rolling’ around just on the tip of his brain. Derek would know in a second.

“Yeah, but are you sure he hasn’t like cuddled you while you weren’t looking?” Scott asked enjoying seeing the red creep up Stiles cheeks.

“What? No, Derek… doesn’t… Scott. Why are you here?” Stiles flustered he question.

“I came because the little guy told me that he was coming here, along with many others. It said it was drawn here.” Scott said glancing at Derek.

“Yeah Scott, we all know that. Deaton said that would happen when we woke the Nematon.” Stiles frowned.

“No dude. Not that. It said it was drawn to a great power, a recent, great power. Now judging by the dents in concret around here. I’m guessing that is you.” Scott turned to Derek a little. “I came to see you were ok.”

Stiles didn’t move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek had already shut up his book and was getting up. He came over to Stiles and Scott and put his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles’ eyes shot straight to his face. Derek gave a small smile. “He’s fine. Been here all day and nothing has come into the loft.” Derek assured Scott. “Also, nothing will hurt him with me around.”

Stiles gave a small smile in return then looked at Scott. Scott nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked at Gaius. He turned back to Stiles and Derek. “Anything new with him?” He asked.

“No, he just sits there.” Derek said.

“Not exactly.” Stiles said. Both Scott and Derek looks at him. “He draws.” Stiles joins Scott  a few feet from him. “and pretty good too.”

Gaius, now aware that everyone is talking about him, looks up.  “What? I didn’t do anything.” He said.

Stiles walked over to him. Bending down he gestured to a small pile of paper which were finished drawings. Gaius nodded his head and Stiles picked them up walking back to Scott. He then handed them off one by one to Scott to inspect. There was one of Lydia, bouncing hair. One of Derek sitting on the couch reading. One of Kira and her fox aura. Scott looked up to Gaius, “You can see her fox?” Gaius nodded. The last one was of Stiles, looking like he was flying. The details in each one is remarkable. “When did he start these?” Scott asked Stiles.

Stiles took them back and gave them to Gaius. “About a week and a half ago.”

Derek stepped closer. “I didn’t even realize that was what he was doing. How did you notice them and not me.”

Stiles shrugged. “I guess because I’m usually the one who notices the extraordinary. I’m not a big Were, or fox or anything, so I see them because they aren’t my normal.” He paused. “Plus, you make him sit in one spot all day and this is the only thing he does.”

Derek didn’t even register the underline accusation. Scott frowned then said, “Maybe you should let up on him.” He turned fully to Derek, “it has been weeks and he hasn’t tried to kill us.”

“That’s when they get you.” Derek mumbled, glancing at Gaius. “Fine. He can move about. Just…” and he pointed to Gaius who was just standing up, “Don’t touch my books or my spot on the couch.” Gaius smiled and nodded stepping away from the one spot he’s called home.

Scott stepped closer to Gaius. “Dude, want to get out of here for a few?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Derek asked

Scott just looked at Derek for a second, then back at Stiles, “Hey, Denton has this book for you. I left in down stairs, walk us out?”

Stiles nodded as he followed Gaius and his best friend to the door. Down by the bike Stiles was handed the book. It was thick and bound by a withered leathered spine. The weight of it was very heavy. “Thanks, but what is it?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Something about inner power, or maybe inflated flower. I really wasn’t listening.” Scott said. He climbed on the back of his bike offering the helmet to Gaius. The boy took it wide eyed and visibly excited. “For all I know, it’s a Karma Sutra book for you to try out on Derek up there.”

Stiles hushed his best friend, “Shut up! I’m having to stay here till I’m under control. I don’t need him to think I want to have sex with him. Which I’m not, no matter what I smell like. And I don’t, I don’t want to have sex with Derek.” Stiles ranted. Scott smiled and started the bike then Gaius Climbed on behind him.

Scott waved to Stiles “Sure dude, keep telling your self that.” Then he drove away. Gaius barely had time to grab on before they were off. He flailed a bit.

Stiles made his way back up to the loft, heavy book in hand. He came into the main area with the table and dropped the book down. It hit with a very loud thud. Derek was up from his usual spot peering at it. A glare if you will. Stiles dubbed that as his ‘a book? I’m going to read you so hard’ glare. Stiles smiled and Derek met his eyes. “Deaton’s lite reading assignment?” Derek asked. Stiles looked back at the book with a big sigh.

Stiles laid his finger upon the book. “It feels old and…” he paused. “I feels powerful.” He said.

“You can sense it’s power? Is it magical?” Derek asked.

“No.” Stiles ran his finger tips down the leather. “It’s more of a gut feeling then anything tangible.” He fingered the edge of the cover and flipped it open. All of a sudden it came to live. Pages flipped as if there was a gust of wind but there wasn’t. Pages flipped back and forth and final came to a stop.

 

A Mirror Spell. It landed on a spell. So it was a Magick Book. Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder and tugged back. He noted the worried look on his face. Stiles grabbed his hand, “It’s okay. Deaton wouldn’t hurt me.” Stiles stepped back to the book. “I hope.”

His eyes read over the words and saying them in his head like an echo.  He looked up to the window and saw his reflection. His eyes brown eyes were gone. He glanced around the room. Everything seemed to have a glow or a halo. Then he turned to Derek. Derek glowed brighter then anything in the loft. Stiles was entranced by it. It was beautiful like the sun. He stepped closer to Derek raising his hand going to touch the brillant light. Derek didn’t move. Stiles laid his palm flat against Derek’s chest. Smoothing the shirt fabric to the center where it was warmer. In a deep sultry voice Stiles spoke, “Power.” Then like that, everything was gone. Halos, glows and feelings were all gone. What wasn’t gone was his hand on Derek’s chest. He corrected that. “What happened?”

Derek looked at Stiles, “You tell me.” He pointed to the book, “You just looked at that thing and your eyes went all white and your voice…”

“What about it?” Stiles turned away.

“What did it do to you?” Derek asked somewhat angry sounding.

“I don’t know. Everything was so pretty and glowy. Except you.” Stiles told him. Derek stepped around him and closed the book. He tried to lift it from the table but it wouldn’t budge. He tired twice more then looked at Stiles.

Stiles walked up to the book and placed both hand on it. It lifted with no problem. Derek looked down at his hand as he sprouted claws. He sighed and his claws receded back. Stiles set the book back down, it thudded again.

“I wouldn’t take your powers.” Stiles told Derek.

“I just had to be sure.” Derek looked back at him. “Not that you would. But for a second there, you weren’t really yourself. I just… had to be sure.” Stiles nodded. He understood.

“I… still… I wouldn’t do that to you.” Stiles lowered his eyes. After a moment he mumbled, “I saw it.”

Derek furrowed his brow, “Saw what?”

Stiles raised his eyes. “Your power.” He swallowed hard. “I saw your power. Inside you,” Derek glanced down at his chest. “I saw it inside you and it was…” Stiles tailed off staring at Derek’s chest.

Derek put his palm to his chest, _what was it? Was it ugly? Was it black?_ he thought. His eyes meet Stiles in an unspoken question. Stiles stepped closer and brought his hand up and over Derek’s. Derek searched his eyes for the answer, but Stiles’ face was surprising unreadable. “What?”

“Amazing.” Stiles said and his lips pouted. Derek found his staring at them for a moment. The door squeeled opened and they Jumped apart, not realizing that they were leaning into each other a bit. They turned to the door where Scott was carrying a limp Gaius in. “What the hell... ?” Stiles asked rushing to help him.

“I don’t know, one minute we were about to go into the woods and the next he’s all limp and… mumbling.” Scott said sitting Gaius near his pillar.

“What? What was he saying?” Stiles asked helping settle the boy into a sitting position.

“Something… I really couldn’t make it out. But…” Scott turned to Stiles. “He was saying your name. So, I thought I should bring him here instead, you know, the hospital.”

Stiles wiped his hands on his jeans. Not really sure why, it was just nerves. “Yeah good idea. So, what now?”

Gaius’ head popped up startling both Scott and Stiles. Derek stayed unphased a few feet away.  “You are in danger.” Gaius said. “Grave danger.” Stiles and Scott stepped back to join Derek. Gaius continued in what seemed like a trance. “It has begun. The power has seeded itself. Creatures far and wide will come to it, for it.”

“Who will?” Derek asked.

“All will.” Gaius said.

“He’s not himself is he?” Scott asked.

“No. A spell was cast. Truth is what you seek.” Gaius paused. “You are in danger.”

“Yeah  I got that.” Stiles said. “Why me?” he asked.

“Because of the Seed.” Gaius stated.

“What seed?” Derek asked and stepped forward.

“The seed is here. Power is here. All creature want power or to be near power. The Seed is strong, it is here. Protect the Seed.” Gaius voice sounded dry.

“Where is it?” Derek came to kneel in front of him.

“Here. It is here.” Gaius said.

Stiles rubbed his hand over his hair. “Yeah but where here? Beacon hills here?”

“No. Here.”

“This Street here?”

“No.”

“This building?”

“No.”

Scott and Stiles looked around the room. “This room here.”

“Yes. Here.”

“Derek is there anything here that wasn’t before?” They all scaned the room. Stiles eyes landed on the book. “That!” Stiles ran to the book.

“No. It can not be the seed.” Gaius said. “The seed is power.”

“Yeah well you should have seen what this book did a moment ago.” Stiles put his hand on the book.

“It didn’t do it.” Derek said standing up.

Stiles face tilted confused. “Yes it did. You were here. You saw it.”

“No, I saw you.” Derek said stepping closer to Stiles. Scott head whipped back and forth between the two.  “You did it. It’s you.”

“The Seed is power.” Gaius spoke again. “The Seed is truth. The Seed is magick. The Seed is All Magick. It is All Power. It is the vessel of All Magick. Without the Seed, there is no Magick. With out Magick, The Seed, all creatures will die. Protect the Seed.” Gaius head went limp. He was still unconscious.

Stiles looked to Scoot then to Derek. “What? Seed? I’m a Seed?” He panted. He removed his hand from the book and it came to life like before. Pages flipping and as it came to a stop on one, the three boys peered over the contents.

 

_The Seed._

_The Seed is a vessel of All Magick. Reincarnated in varies forms, and there in grows strength with each. The vessel maybe an object or life form. Inside the seed grows the Power in which all magickal creatures get their life. Every type of Were, beast, troll and even Fairie originally came from the Seed. These creatures feed the seed and it feeds them. Without the Seed the creatures of lore and myth would no longer exist. It was foretold that when the Seed takes it’s last reincarnation it will be the most powerful and weakest it has and will ever be. That last vessel will contain the rite of passage for all living creatures of lore. Though it will bleed like a man and die like a man, it will have power unseen since the creation of the world. The Seed is what created the world, it is the oldest thing in time. It was seen that The Seed will choose the final out come of our world. It will either destroy man or destroy itself and all creatures of lore._

_The Seed will need to seek guardians of time past, present and future in a effort to maintain the balance. The balance will waiver and these guardians of time will have time unending. The cost of power will hold them to one place, a beacon in the deepest wood will provide both sanctuary and prison. Creatures far and wide will feel the Power. If the Seed does not complete this task, it will die and there all creatures with it. Even half bloods will no escape the end._

The boys stood there staring at the book for a while. Glancing only momentarily at each other before reading the page again. Stiles was the first to speak.

“What the ever loving fuck?”

“Yeah. What he said.” Scott agreed. Derek looked constipated. Which was a good sign?

“I’m the Seed of All Magick?” Stiles scratched his head. “Like all.. ALL… magick? I mean, dude, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Derek shut the book. “It says that you are.” Derek turned to him. “And if you die or choose. You can end the world as we know it.”

“What?” Stiles voice was three octives higher then normal. He cleared his throat. “That can’t be. I mean, I don’t want this power that bad. Sure, it’s cool mashing things when I’m angry or that glowy thing.”He paused and let out a whine. “I don’t want to destroy the world.”

“The book says you will.” Scott says after a moment.

“The book, said he would choose.” Derek clearified. “It also said you are the most powerful form and the most weakest right now.”

Stiles, Scott and Derek stood there not saying a word for awhile. _‘This can’t be happening’_ Stiles thought. “But I’m human! I can’t be the Seed. This is insane. I think I would remember being a Gazillion years old.” Stiles ranted and began to pace. “The Book said that things were going to come here, for me… after me. I don’t know what to do. It said I’m all powerful but right now I feel very very breakable. It has to be wrong. I am not the Seed.” He stopped and stared at them. “I’m just not.”

“I don’t think…” Scott went to place a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Stiles stepped away.

“NO!” Stiles began, red brightened his face. “don’t you dare say I don’t have a choice in the matter, I do. I choose not to be this. I choose to be a normal human. A normal human that runs with wolves and banshees and foxes. I don’t accept this.” Crack.

Stiles heard that and stopped. He looked down at the floor. Under his heel a spidery web of lines in the floor spread out. He had cracked the floor. Great. Derek stepped forward, not really sure what to do for him. He paused only for a moment, then it hit him. _What would I want, if I was a teen with enormas pressure like this?_ He reached up and took Stiles’ shoulders in his hands pulling him close. Next thing Derek knew he was cradling a sniffling scared boy in his arms.  Stiles’ head buried in his shoulder and neck, brinking on crying.  Derek looked at Scott who was just standing there. Scott was tore, he didn’t know what to do to help his friend. What could he do? Just like the bite was to him, this _thing_ is the same for Stiles. The End Game. 


	7. Gaius, Gaius on the wall. Tell us who is the fairest of them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight to what this all means thru the new boy in town in a strange way.

Chapter 7  
Gaius, Gaius on the wall.  
Tell us who is the fairest of them all.

 

A week went by and nothing else really happened with Stiles new powers. He took Deaton’s advice and meditated. It helped some. Deaton also, over the phone, suggested that finding an anchor like a Were did would help. He spent a whole day thinking of some and asked Derek to help him see which one would work best. Seven dents in the stone floor and two side table lamps later he figured it out. Derek had asked what it was but Stiles just said ‘nope’ popping the p. This anchor was a secret Stiles was taking to his grave. Derek just raised a very communicative eyebrow at him.   
Scott popped by a few hours after that with some tale of meeting a Fairy. “That is not the correct term, dude.” Stiles interrupted.   
Scott looked confused for a few moments, the realized, “No, like tinkerbell.”  
“Scott, that’s also offensive.” Stiles frowned at his friend.  
“NO! Stiles, a Faye. A pickie dust throwing, two winged fairies.” Scott explained.  
Stiles just made an ‘o’ face for a second, “Really? Those exist too?” Scott nodded.  
“I wouldn’t name call something so hurtful, “ Scott said, “not at least to you or about you.”  
“Yeah, thanks buddy.” Stiles rolled his eyes and walked off to the window. Gaius was in his usual spot and Derek over by the couch acting like he wasn’t pay attention.   
“So, when do you think you’d be able to go home. ‘Cause, no offense dude, your starting to smell like Derek.” Scott sniffed. Stiles whipped around and stared at Scott. “What? You do. In fact it smells like you roll around together.”   
“Jesus Scott.”   
“Nope, just regular Scott.” Scott smirked. Stiles was not impressed by Scotts sudden quick wit.   
“I am staying here, you know. Bound to happen.” He didn’t chance a glance at Derek. Not with the thought of them ‘rolling’ around just on the tip of his brain. Derek would know in a second.   
“Yeah, but are you sure he hasn’t like cuddled you while you weren’t looking?” Scott asked enjoying seeing the red creep up Stiles cheeks.   
“What? No, Derek… doesn’t… Scott. Why are you here?” Stiles flustered he question.   
“I came because the little guy told me that he was coming here, along with many others. It said it was drawn here.” Scott said glancing at Derek.   
“Yeah Scott, we all know that. Deaton said that would happen when we woke the Nematon.” Stiles frowned.   
“No dude. Not that. It said it was drawn to a great power, a recent, great power. Now judging by the dents in concret around here. I’m guessing that is you.” Scott turned to Derek a little. “I came to see you were ok.”   
Stiles didn’t move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek had already shut up his book and was getting up. He came over to Stiles and Scott and put his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles’ eyes shot straight to his face. Derek gave a small smile. “He’s fine. Been here all day and nothing has come into the loft.” Derek assured Scott. “Also, nothing will hurt him with me around.”   
Stiles gave a small smile in return then looked at Scott. Scott nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked at Gaius. He turned back to Stiles and Derek. “Anything new with him?” He asked.   
“No, he just sits there.” Derek said.   
“Not exactly.” Stiles said. Both Scott and Derek looks at him. “He draws.” Stiles joins Scott a few feet from him. “and pretty good too.”   
Gaius, now aware that everyone is talking about him, looks up. “What? I didn’t do anything.” He said.   
Stiles walked over to him. Bending down he gestured to a small pile of paper which were finished drawings. Gaius nodded his head and Stiles picked them up walking back to Scott. He then handed them off one by one to Scott to inspect. There was one of Lydia, bouncing hair. One of Derek sitting on the couch reading. One of Kira and her fox aura. Scott looked up to Gaius, “You can see her fox?” Gaius nodded. The last one was of Stiles, looking like he was flying. The details in each one is remarkable. “When did he start these?” Scott asked Stiles.   
Stiles took them back and gave them to Gaius. “About a week and a half ago.”   
Derek stepped closer. “I didn’t even realize that was what he was doing. How did you notice them and not me.”   
Stiles shrugged. “I guess because I’m usually the one who notices the extraordinary. I’m not a big Were, or fox or anything, so I see them because they aren’t my normal.” He paused. “Plus, you make him sit in one spot all day and this is the only thing he does.”   
Derek didn’t even register the underline accusation. Scott frowned then said, “Maybe you should let up on him.” He turned fully to Derek, “it has been weeks and he hasn’t tried to kill us.”   
“That’s when they get you.” Derek mumbled, glancing at Gaius. “Fine. He can move about. Just…” and he pointed to Gaius who was just standing up, “Don’t touch my books or my spot on the couch.” Gaius smiled and nodded stepping away from the one spot he’s called home.   
Scott stepped closer to Gaius. “Dude, want to get out of here for a few?”   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Derek asked  
Scott just looked at Derek for a second, then back at Stiles, “Hey, Denton has this book for you. I left in down stairs, walk us out?”  
Stiles nodded as he followed Gaius and his best friend to the door. Down by the bike Stiles was handed the book. It was thick and bound by a withered leathered spine. The weight of it was very heavy. “Thanks, but what is it?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure. Something about inner power, or maybe inflated flower. I really wasn’t listening.” Scott said. He climbed on the back of his bike offering the helmet to Gaius. The boy took it wide eyed and visibly excited. “For all I know, it’s a Karma Sutra book for you to try out on Derek up there.”   
Stiles hushed his best friend, “Shut up! I’m having to stay here till I’m under control. I don’t need him to think I want to have sex with him. Which I’m not, no matter what I smell like. And I don’t, I don’t want to have sex with Derek.” Stiles ranted. Scott smiled and started the bike then Gaius Climbed on behind him.   
Scott waved to Stiles “Sure dude, keep telling your self that.” Then he drove away. Gaius barely had time to grab on before they were off. He flailed a bit.   
Stiles made his way back up to the loft, heavy book in hand. He came into the main area with the table and dropped the book down. It hit with a very loud thud. Derek was up from his usual spot peering at it. A glare if you will. Stiles dubbed that as his ‘a book? I’m going to read you so hard’ glare. Stiles smiled and Derek met his eyes. “Deaton’s lite reading assignment?” Derek asked. Stiles looked back at the book with a big sigh.   
Stiles laid his finger upon the book. “It feels old and…” he paused. “I feels powerful.” He said.   
“You can sense it’s power? Is it magical?” Derek asked.   
“No.” Stiles ran his finger tips down the leather. “It’s more of a gut feeling then anything tangible.” He fingered the edge of the cover and flipped it open. All of a sudden it came to live. Pages flipped as if there was a gust of wind but there wasn’t. Pages flipped back and forth and final came to a stop. 

A Mirror Spell. It landed on a spell. So it was a Magick Book. Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder and tugged back. He noted the worried look on his face. Stiles grabbed his hand, “It’s okay. Deaton wouldn’t hurt me.” Stiles stepped back to the book. “I hope.”  
His eyes read over the words and saying them in his head like an echo. He looked up to the window and saw his reflection. His eyes brown eyes were gone. He glanced around the room. Everything seemed to have a glow or a halo. Then he turned to Derek. Derek glowed brighter then anything in the loft. Stiles was entranced by it. It was beautiful like the sun. He stepped closer to Derek raising his hand going to touch the brillant light. Derek didn’t move. Stiles laid his palm flat against Derek’s chest. Smoothing the shirt fabric to the center where it was warmer. In a deep sultry voice Stiles spoke, “Power.” Then like that, everything was gone. Halos, glows and feelings were all gone. What wasn’t gone was his hand on Derek’s chest. He corrected that. “What happened?”  
Derek looked at Stiles, “You tell me.” He pointed to the book, “You just looked at that thing and your eyes went all white and your voice…”   
“What about it?” Stiles turned away.   
“What did it do to you?” Derek asked somewhat angry sounding.  
“I don’t know. Everything was so pretty and glowy. Except you.” Stiles told him. Derek stepped around him and closed the book. He tried to lift it from the table but it wouldn’t budge. He tired twice more then looked at Stiles.   
Stiles walked up to the book and placed both hand on it. It lifted with no problem. Derek looked down at his hand as he sprouted claws. He sighed and his claws receded back. Stiles set the book back down, it thudded again.  
“I wouldn’t take your powers.” Stiles told Derek.  
“I just had to be sure.” Derek looked back at him. “Not that you would. But for a second there, you weren’t really yourself. I just… had to be sure.” Stiles nodded. He understood.   
“I… still… I wouldn’t do that to you.” Stiles lowered his eyes. After a moment he mumbled, “I saw it.”   
Derek furrowed his brow, “Saw what?”  
Stiles raised his eyes. “Your power.” He swallowed hard. “I saw your power. Inside you,” Derek glanced down at his chest. “I saw it inside you and it was…” Stiles tailed off staring at Derek’s chest.   
Derek put his palm to his chest, what was it? Was it ugly? Was it black? he thought. His eyes meet Stiles in an unspoken question. Stiles stepped closer and brought his hand up and over Derek’s. Derek searched his eyes for the answer, but Stiles’ face was surprising unreadable. “What?”  
“Amazing.” Stiles said and his lips pouted. Derek found his staring at them for a moment. The door squeeled opened and they Jumped apart, not realizing that they were leaning into each other a bit. They turned to the door where Scott was carrying a limp Gaius in. “What the hell... ?” Stiles asked rushing to help him.   
“I don’t know, one minute we were about to go into the woods and the next he’s all limp and… mumbling.” Scott said sitting Gaius near his pillar.   
“What? What was he saying?” Stiles asked helping settle the boy into a sitting position.   
“Something… I really couldn’t make it out. But…” Scott turned to Stiles. “He was saying your name. So, I thought I should bring him here instead, you know, the hospital.”   
Stiles wiped his hands on his jeans. Not really sure why, it was just nerves. “Yeah good idea. So, what now?”   
Gaius’ head popped up startling both Scott and Stiles. Derek stayed unphased a few feet away. “You are in danger.” Gaius said. “Grave danger.” Stiles and Scott stepped back to join Derek. Gaius continued in what seemed like a trance. “It has begun. The power has seeded itself. Creatures far and wide will come to it, for it.”  
“Who will?” Derek asked.  
“All will.” Gaius said.   
“He’s not himself is he?” Scott asked.  
“No. A spell was cast. Truth is what you seek.” Gaius paused. “You are in danger.”   
“Yeah I got that.” Stiles said. “Why me?” he asked.  
“Because of the Seed.” Gaius stated.  
“What seed?” Derek asked and stepped forward.   
“The seed is here. Power is here. All creature want power or to be near power. The Seed is strong, it is here. Protect the Seed.” Gaius voice sounded dry.  
“Where is it?” Derek came to kneel in front of him.   
“Here. It is here.” Gaius said.  
Stiles rubbed his hand over his hair. “Yeah but where here? Beacon hills here?”  
“No. Here.”  
“This Street here?”  
“No.”   
“This building?”  
“No.”  
Scott and Stiles looked around the room. “This room here.”   
“Yes. Here.”  
“Derek is there anything here that wasn’t before?” They all scaned the room. Stiles eyes landed on the book. “That!” Stiles ran to the book.  
“No. It can not be the seed.” Gaius said. “The seed is power.”  
“Yeah well you should have seen what this book did a moment ago.” Stiles put his hand on the book.   
“It didn’t do it.” Derek said standing up.  
Stiles face tilted confused. “Yes it did. You were here. You saw it.”  
“No, I saw you.” Derek said stepping closer to Stiles. Scott head whipped back and forth between the two. “You did it. It’s you.”  
“The Seed is power.” Gaius spoke again. “The Seed is truth. The Seed is magick. The Seed is All Magick. It is All Power. It is the vessel of All Magick. Without the Seed, there is no Magick. With out Magick, The Seed, all creatures will die. Protect the Seed.” Gaius head went limp. He was still unconscious.   
Stiles looked to Scoot then to Derek. “What? Seed? I’m a Seed?” He panted. He removed his hand from the book and it came to life like before. Pages flipping and as it came to a stop on one, the three boys peered over the contents. 

The Seed.  
The Seed is a vessel of All Magick. Reincarnated in varies forms, and there in grows strength with each. The vessel maybe an object or life form. Inside the seed grows the Power in which all magickal creatures get their life. Every type of Were, beast, troll and even Fairie originally came from the Seed. These creatures feed the seed and it feeds them. Without the Seed the creatures of lore and myth would no longer exist. It was foretold that when the Seed takes it’s last reincarnation it will be the most powerful and weakest it has and will ever be. That last vessel will contain the rite of passage for all living creatures of lore. Though it will bleed like a man and die like a man, it will have power unseen since the creation of the world. The Seed is what created the world, it is the oldest thing in time. It was seen that The Seed will choose the final out come of our world. It will either destroy man or destroy itself and all creatures of lore.   
The Seed will need to seek guardians of time past, present and future in a effort to maintain the balance. The balance will waiver and these guardians of time will have time unending. The cost of power will hold them to one place, a beacon in the deepest wood will provide both sanctuary and prison. Creatures far and wide will feel the Power. If the Seed does not complete this task, it will die and there all creatures with it. Even half bloods will no escape the end.

The boys stood there staring at the book for a while. Glancing only momentarily at each other before reading the page again. Stiles was the first to speak.   
“What the ever loving fuck?”   
“Yeah. What he said.” Scott agreed. Derek looked constipated. Which was a good sign?  
“I’m the Seed of All Magick?” Stiles scratched his head. “Like all.. ALL… magick? I mean, dude, WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
Derek shut the book. “It says that you are.” Derek turned to him. “And if you die or choose. You can end the world as we know it.”  
“What?” Stiles voice was three octives higher then normal. He cleared his throat. “That can’t be. I mean, I don’t want this power that bad. Sure, it’s cool mashing things when I’m angry or that glowy thing.”He paused and let out a whine. “I don’t want to destroy the world.”  
“The book says you will.” Scott says after a moment.  
“The book, said he would choose.” Derek clearified. “It also said you are the most powerful form and the most weakest right now.”  
Stiles, Scott and Derek stood there not saying a word for awhile. ‘This can’t be happening’ Stiles thought. “But I’m human! I can’t be the Seed. This is insane. I think I would remember being a Gazillion years old.” Stiles ranted and began to pace. “The Book said that things were going to come here, for me… after me. I don’t know what to do. It said I’m all powerful but right now I feel very very breakable. It has to be wrong. I am not the Seed.” He stopped and stared at them. “I’m just not.”   
“I don’t think…” Scott went to place a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Stiles stepped away.  
“NO!” Stiles began, red brightened his face. “don’t you dare say I don’t have a choice in the matter, I do. I choose not to be this. I choose to be a normal human. A normal human that runs with wolves and banshees and foxes. I don’t accept this.” Crack.   
Stiles heard that and stopped. He looked down at the floor. Under his heel a spidery web of lines in the floor spread out. He had cracked the floor. Great. Derek stepped forward, not really sure what to do for him. He paused only for a moment, then it hit him. What would I want, if I was a teen with enormas pressure like this? He reached up and took Stiles’ shoulders in his hands pulling him close. Next thing Derek knew he was cradling a sniffling scared boy in his arms. Stiles’ head buried in his shoulder and neck, brinking on crying. Derek looked at Scott who was just standing there. Scott was tore, he didn’t know what to do to help his friend. What could he do? Just like the bite was to him, this thing is the same for Stiles. The End Game.


End file.
